bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Holographic Excitation
"The Holographic Excitation" is the fifth episode of the sixth season of The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on October 25, 2012. Summary While Raj assists Stuart with the annual party at the comic book store, Amy and Sheldon are at odds over their couples' Halloween costumes. Penny decides to take more of an interest in Leonard's work, which produces an unexpected reaction. Meanwhile, Howard is driving Bernadette and his friends crazy because he can't stop talking about his recent trip to space. Extended Plot The episode starts with Howard presenting Stuart with his official portrait (autographed, of course), though Sheldon mentioned that he also gave one to the dry cleaners and 's drug store]. Leonard and Sheldon hypothesize that Howard will connect his trip into space with any subject, and decide to test their theory. Leonard succeeds immediately talking about dinner options; Sheldon initially appears to strike out when he brings up s, but Howard meets their expectations moments later. Stuart decides to organize a Halloween party at his comic book store, so Raj decides to become the . Amy and Bernadette are attending at the Cheesecake Factory bar while Penny serves them. Amy claims that life doesn't get any better than this, to which Penny says to herself that she hopes it does gets better. Leonard texts Penny about going out costume shopping. Penny confides in the girls that she's going to the comic book store Halloween party even though the guys that hang around there can be creepy. Amy and Bernadette then ask, like their better halves? Bernadette also says that Leonard does things that he doesn't like to make her happy and that maybe she should take more interest in his work. Penny says that that is true but she doesn't understand what he does, and their explanations about theoretical physics don’t help. Later, Amy and Sheldon are discussing their Halloween costume ideas and Sheldon surprises Amy by agreeing to go in a couple’s costume because that is one of the great advantages of being in a relationship. Amy wants to go as something like ; however, Sheldon's ideas for great costumes are and or . Amy is unmoved by his choices, and states that they should at least compromise. Penny visits Leonard's Lab and he shows her some of his " y techy" equipment, including a system that scans objects and generates rotating holograms. First there is a floating pencil, which changes into a rotating and then a galaxy. Leonard muses about some scientists who think that the whole is one large hologram. Penny remarks that she forgets how smart he really is, gets turned on, locks the door, and they start to fool around on the lab table. In the cafeteria, Raj is discussing his Halloween themed party foods and Howard keeps talking about his time in space. Leonard wanders in with his hair messed up and a smile on his face. Asked about what is going on and he replies "nothing." Howard says that he knows where there is a lot of nothing is and the three of the guys say "space" simultaneously. Howard and Bernadette had just crawled into bed and started getting romantic, but after six space metaphors, Bernadette stops to talk. She tells him that people are getting tired of hearing about it. Howard complains that he can't talk about the greatest adventure of his life, and she suggests that he wait until they bring it up. Penny is again visiting Leonard's lab as he demonstrates a floating ball levitated by a large . Penny thinks its very neat until Leonard mentions that sometimes he feels like . Penny replies now it seems less neat, until Leonard mentions he's wearing the black underwear she bought him. "There ya go," she replies, and starts to kiss him again. In the cafeteria, Raj is getting a Doctor Who police booth for the party which excites Sheldon, while Howard is being very quiet and noncommittal. He finds that Sheldon and Raj agree that he was talking too much about space. Leonard enters again, all messed up and very happy. Amy and Sheldon, on Amy's proviso that the both of them should compromise, are still discussing their costumes. Sheldon suggests , but Amy has had a bad experience with both. She claims that there are three things that say that she doesn't have a made-up boyfriend: couples costumes, , and s. She asks Sheldon to pick one, to which he asks what a hickey is. At their apartment, they are both dressed up as . Howard isn't that excited to go since all his friends think he is boring. Bernadette asks if he is feeling blue, laughing that that's like the funniest thing she ever said. She then pushes him out the door since she just spent three hours painting herself blue and doesn't want people to think she is a very short alien from . At the Halloween party, Penny dresses as a sexy and Leonard goes as Albert Einstein. Bernadette mistakes her for a slutty cop, but Penny explains that that costume only came with a skirt and two badges. Leonard says (in a German accent) that later she was going to arrest him for travelling . Penny reminds him about their no-accent rule, to which he replies, "Sorry, officer." Stuart as tries to pick up a girl, claiming to have come up with all the party food and decorations, much to Raj's disgust. Raj is Indian Jones, the of . Amy and Sheldon show up as "Raggedy C-3PO" and due to "a compromise". Howard gets upset about not being about to talk about his space adventures because, otherwise, he is just plain old Howard Wolowitz. Bernadette reminds him that he is the best guy she knows and that she married him "on purpose." Penny and Leonard stumble out of the TARDIS all disheveled and Penny explains that there is nothing to see, only sexy police business. Leonard says that he was explaining to her the ... twice. At the end, Howard gets a clip from Raj showing Buzz Aldrin, the second man on the moon, handing out Halloween candy to kids mentioning his trip to space to every kid. Howard tells Bernadette that he now understands everybody's objections to his boasting. Quotes :Penny: a text Uh it's from Leonard. He wants to go costume shopping later. :Amy: I thought you liked Halloween. :Penny: I do it's just that he wants to go to that party at the comic book store. A lot of the guys that hang out there are kinda creepy. :Bernadette: Like my husband? :Amy: And my boyfriend? ---- Critics "This was a real glass half empty or glass half full kind of episode. You could reasonably tell me that it was half an hour of entertainment that satisfied you or that each story was disappointing. I liked that we got four separate stories built around Halloween and an attempt to tell us something about each couple through them... While not a classic episode this was pretty entertaining. There were a lot of small gags that landed and Leonard and Penny finally had an authentic moment as a couple. I’ll take it." - The TV Critic's Review Notes * 'Title Reference: '''Penny gets excited about how smart Leonard is when he shows her his holographic research images. * Chuck Lorre's vanity cardhttp://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=396 * This episode was watched by 15.82 million people for a 5.0 rating. Trivia * Buzz Aldrin, the second man to walk on the after , makes his first guest appearance on the show in this episode. * Apparently, Raj knows of Buzz Aldrin by now, as he thought the only astronaut named "Buzz" was Buzz Lightyear in "The Friendship Contraction". * Raj says in "The Countdown Reflection", "I keep telling you, if I wasn't an , I would have been a ." In this episode he really acts as a party planner . * Sheldon fittingly turns himself into the droid C-3PO for the Halloween party. In "The Vegas Renormalization", Raj inquired if Leonard kind of looked like a shiny Sheldon after the latter of the two claimed to be a Star Wars character for a guessing game and Sheldon remarked, "That’s preposterous. I do not resemble C-3PO . Don’t get me wrong, I’m flattered, I just don’t see it." (He has also been compared to a in "The Fuzzy Boots Corollary" and "The Cruciferous Vegetable Amplification".) * At the party, Leonard adopts the guise and accent of one of the gang's idols, Einstein. Einstein has also been referenced in dialogue in "The Electric Can Opener Fluctuation", "The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary", "The Einstein Approximation", "The Lunar Excitation", "The Boyfriend Complexity", "The Wildebeest Implementation", and "The Cooper/Kripke Inversion". In "The Cruciferous Vegetable Amplification", he appeared in the photograph of the 1911 . Further, the eponymous s are the focus of "The Cooper-Hofstadter Polarization". * In his Albert Einstein costume, Leonard jokingly refers to (FTL) travel with regard to himself, which is prohibited by Einstein's . special relativity (SR), a particle (that has rest mass) with subluminal velocity needs infinite energy to accelerate to the speed of light; however, SR does not forbid the existence of particles that travel faster than light at all times (tachyons). Likewise, in "The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary", Leonard whimsically revised another consequence of SR associated with the speed of light, as he stated: "How about that? Einstein was wrong ... Approaching the speed of light doesn’t slow down time. Approaching them does." [[Wikipedia:Time dilation|time dilation].] * Raj dons an Indiana Jones costume and refers to himself as "Indian Jones" for the Halloween party (or "Koothra-party") at the comic book store, reaffirming the gang's love for that franchise first displayed in "The 21-Second Excitation". * Howard and Bernadette appear at the comic book store as Smurfs. In "The Toast Derivation", Sheldon introduced his new friends to a set of vintage video games, including [http://www.consoleclassix.com/colecovision/smurf_rescue_gargamels_castle.html Coleco Vision’s ''Smurf Rescue in Gargamel’s Castle]. * Penny expresses her wish to get to know about Leonard's work in "The Gorilla Experiment" (S3E10) when Bernadette went to visit Leonard's Lab; curiously, Penny doesn't visit the Lab until this episode. * When Leonard invites Bernadette to come see his in "The Gorilla Experiment", Howard remarks, "I practically invented using fancy lab equipment to seduce women." Unlike Howard, who admits that it has not worked so far, Leonard successfully employs this technique herein. * Leonard explains the holographic principle of string theory to Penny, while showing her a series of holograms in his lab using a front-projected holographic display combined with laser-based finger tracking. Leonard also reveals he has an integrated and , a , and technology in his laboratory. * Penny revs up her relationship with Leonard by having sex with him in different places; his lab and the TARDIS booth at the Halloween party. She also is awed by what she sees in his lab and realizes again how smart he is. * Leonard and Penny's having sex in the TARDIS is a reference to one of the major storylines in [http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Doctor_Who_television_stories#Series_6 Doctor Who series 6]. In that series, the Doctor's companions, Amy Pond and Rory Williams, shared their in the TARDIS, which resulted in the conception of their human/Time Lord offspring Melody Pond (aka River Song). Penny's sexy policewoman costume is a further reference to Amy Pond, who wore a similar costume for her job as a kiss-o-gram girl, and later donned the same outfit during her honeymoon. * When Sheldon and Amy are deciding which couple to dress up as, one of the couples on Amy's list is . This is a reference to the 1990s sitcom Blossom which starred Mayim Bialik as Blossom Russo and Joey Lawrence as her brother . In "The Bat Jar Conjecture", Raj suggests getting "the actress who played TV's Blossom" for their physics bowl team to replace Sheldon. * Besides the above mentioned couples costume ideas, the ones listed on Sheldon's side are , & , & Wozniak, & Spock, & , and Doctor Who & a . The ones on Amy's side (besides those mentioned above), are & , , , Romeo & Juliet, Jack & Rose from , and (a show produced by Chuck Lorre). * When Raj asks Howard why he was feeling down at the Halloween party, Howard makes a reference to the Space Sphere from the video game Portal 2 by shouting "SPACE!!! SPACE!!! SPAAAAACE!!!!!!!" * Leonard tells Penny that Howard built a robotic girlfriend called "Lisatronic 3000" long before meeting Bernadette, while in "The Guitarist Amplification" Howard tells Leonard that he will get a girlfriend if he knows how to build one, although Howard had already built Lisatronic 3000. * Bernadette asks Penny if she is a slutty cop. Penny replies that she is a sexy cop. The slutty cop costume only came with a skirt and two strategically placed badges. References * Taping report by Roxanne Gallery tbbt 6x5 script page.jpg|The front page of the script of the episode tbbt bts 6x5.jpg|A behind the scene look on the taping of a scene of the episode TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Buzz Aldrin 2.jpg|Buzz Aldrin guest stars in the episode TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Buzz Aldrin.jpg|Buzz Aldrin giving out candies for Halloween TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard and Bernadette dress up as Smurf and Smurfette for Halloween TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Howard and Stuart.jpg|Howard and Stuart at the comic book store TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny Amy and Bernadette 2.jpg|The girls at The Cheesecake Factory TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Amy and Bernadette visit Penny while she is working at The Cheesecake Factory TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny and Leonard.jpg|Penny visits Leonard at his workplace - Note rod holding up ball before the floating special effect was added. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Sheldon and Amy 2.jpg|Sheldon and Amy cannot seem to agree on their Halloween costumes TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Sheldon and Amy 3.jpg|Sheldon trying to justify to Amy why they should go with his choice TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Sheldon and Amy .jpg|Sheldon and Amy in his apartment Andy.jpg|Raggedy Ann and Raggedy C3PO Earth.jpg|Holographic Earth image. es:The Holographic Excitation Category:Articles With Photos Category:Batman Category:Costumes Category:Captain James T. Kirk Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring a guest appearance Category:Season 6 Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Guest Appearances